


Through the Fourth Wall

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Through the Fourth Wall

“I hate it when the weather gets hot,” Napoleon moaned, wiping his brow.

“I thought you liked summer,” Illya replied. “Especially as it means more female flesh on show.”

“I’m not complaining about that,” Solo said, wistfully. “I just worry what _they_ will do?”

“They? Who are you talking about?”

“You know,” Napoleon whispered. “The ones on the other side of the screen who like to torment us. I just know they’ll have mentally dressed us in skimpy swimwear.”

“They will now you’ve said that,” Illya chided.

He looked around, wondering what _they_ would have in store over the summer.


End file.
